farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Macmanius
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Far Cry wiki, the Far Cry encyclopedia anyone can edit! Thanks for your edit to the Clutch Nixon page. Your contributions make this wiki a better source for Far Cry information. Please refrain from vandalizing articles! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:35, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Possible Title Cleanup? Hey there, Macmanius. To rename a page, click on the dropdown arrow on the "Edit" button and go to "Rename". From there it should be pretty self-explanatory. When you rename a page, it creates a redirect page so any links will automatically go to the new page, so no worries there. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:52, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Messages in Far Cry 5 Yeah, it sounded better in my head. I'm scrambling to get pictures of all the notes and transcribe all the messages. I went ahead and edited the page to move the phones back, and did a to link it. Breaking it down into regions would be a better alternative, but I'm still trying to figure out if breaking down each type of message into an article for each region would be too many articles, or too much in one. It's really going to depend on how many of these "lore" collectibles are around, and where. Once I get a good idea on exactly how many are around, it should make it easier. Sorting them by region > location > type might work, but as I said, there's a metric crap load. I do like your idea, and I hope I didn't come off as rude by merging it. I'm trying to organize the lot of this, and considering how many of them there are, I'm sure you can understand sort of where I'm coming from with my method to the madness.-V92 (talk) 21:34, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Notes Yeah, experience has taught me that if you just do something, and if you do something and explain why you'll get a much more positive response from people with the latter, while the former might be taken as challenge pissing. On topic of the notes; should we name the note pages after the heralds? After the end-game, the regions are back to normal, so I thought it would be a better idea to name them after the official region names. Dutch's Island being the one I'm excluding, because that's what it's called in the game data, such as maps and locations. -Reverend V92 (talk) 02:37, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Notes As it is now, I can see that being fine. I would label the notes based on what region they fall under when you're inside the boundary; i.e. O'Hara's is quite literally on the boundary, as as soon as you go near the rail bridge, it switches over to Holland Valley. I'm thinking naming them after the region would be better, since the region has been named longer than the heralds were around, if you want to look at it like that. -Reverend V92 (talk) 16:54, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Steam Hey, if you want to talk about this stuff in a faster method, add me on Steam. It's linked on my User Page. Leave a comment first telling me it's you, because I get a lot of requests. -Reverend V92 (talk) 16:58, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Boyd Residence Boyd Residence has a few notes. The photos are on the page. -Reverend V92 (talk) 13:31, May 6, 2018 (UTC)